The Father I Wanted
by Mush.Room.Chic.ken
Summary: Tyler was alone all of her life and she finally made friends with Bella. But when the Cullen's moved back it did't make any difference, Bella left her. Can she win her best friend back?


Carlisle was the closest thing I had to a father. I looked up to him, his children and his wife, Emse. She was like her mother before she died, beautiful, smart and nice to everyone. I once watched as they conversed together in the hospital lobby before an ambulance pulled up with an injured person. They held such compassion for each other, like they knew everything about each other.

I know what they are. They are vampires. It isn't that hard to figure out, if you look you see. They never eat for one and whenever it is sunny they aren't at school. I once stumbled upon them in the forest on a sunny day and they were breath taking. They all looked like pixies, especially Alice, they were so sparkly.

I was surprised they didn't notice me. I left right after I saw them and never told anyone, not that I could tell anyone, no one would believe me. Then Bella moved here. I wasn't jealous of Bella, I will never be. I was angry with the Cullen's.

They openly told her what they were and invited her to do things with her. It was like she was a special case and got a free pass into their lives. Then they left.

The whole family disappeared in a night with no warning. That's when I saw how Bella ended up. She was a wreck. I instantly helped her. I found out she really wasn't that bad and I couldn't be angry at her ever again, but then they came back.

The instant one of the Cullen's came back I was in the shadows. Bells stopped talking to me in about a month and I was back to being alone. The whole Cullen family moved back and I would have been happy but Edward took my friend. So I left.

I left a note on my desk for anyone who actually cared and left the small town of Forks. I traveled through the forest not really caring if the werewolves or vampires or maybe even a wild animal got to me and I died. Inside I was crushed. How could I be an important person to Bella and then be thrown away?

Apparently I took a wrong turn and I ended up on a cliff. Did I really need to live? I looked over the edge and looked at my reflection in the water. From where I was I was a black dot but a part of me said I was more. That part went unheard as I dropped my bag and fell.

They say about halfway when you fall off a cliff is when you regret it. I guess they never had my thoughts. I felt better the closer I got and when I hit I didn't fight the rushing current and soon was lost beneath it. Blackness took over my vision and I was lost, physically and mentally.

I felt a hand on my face for the first time since birth. It confused me; did I die and finally get to meet my mother? I heard a beeping noise and shifted while groaning. I felt an intense amount of pain all over and my lungs screamed in protest of breathing.

The hand that was rubbing it left and was replaced by a voice. "Miss Vincent? Are you awake?" it was Carlisle's voice. I mentally sighed. Either he was ripped up and burnt or I wasn't dead yet.

I heard an intake of breath and wondered who was in the room as well. I felt Carlisle leave the bed side and didn't try to protest. I heard murmuring in the corner of the room and I caught Edward in it.

I tried to speak but my throat protested and refused to work. Trying harder I managed to let go of a whimper from pain. I heard five pairs of feet step forward but only one continue. "Tyler?" it was Carlisle again.

"Carlisle, she is awake but she cannot speak." I had a hard time figuring out who spoke until it snapped, Edward. A light chuckle came from someone's lips and a gasp.

I managed to open my eyes and I saw the entire Cullen family plus one, a young looking girl that resembled Bella and Edward. Bella looked different, almost inhumanly beautiful. My mouth finally managed to speak and I said the first thing I thought.

"I thought vampires couldn't conceive children. And Bella is most defiantly one of you now." A grin spread across Alice's face and Edward forced a smile. The rest of the family looked worried.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard, Miss Vincent." Carlisle tried to reason.

I closed my eyes and sighed inwardly, my irritation level was rising. I didn't mean to say the next thing I did so cruel but try being in my position and have people lie to you.

"I don't like liars, Mr. Cullen. I know you all are vampires and you must have turned Bella." I shifted topics to set ease in the room. "How long have I been here?"

The family exchanged looks and looked at Alice who shrugged. Carlisle turned to me and frowned. "About 8 months. You went into a light coma after you fell from the cliff." I nodded or at least attempted to.

"Who found me?" I was itching to know who discovered me and cursed me with more life. Edward grimaced and I probably looked confused as to why.

Alice popped up, "Well I was the one who knew you were going to fall but Jasper here saved you!" she was full of happiness and then it changed dramatically. "Why did you let yourself fall? I know it wasn't and accident."

The family looked surprised like they hadn't known. "Because it didn't matter, if you think about it, maybe I wanted to die."

I got pity glances from the family and I ignored them. "Why?" Alice pressed.

I closed my eyes and ignored her. They didn't need to know I have been an orphan since two; they didn't need to know I suffer from depression and I have no friends. They most defiantly don't need to know that when they came back my heart shattered.

A shuffle of feet left the room and I reopened my eyes and was looking straight into my eyes. "Why do you hate us?" it was Edward.

"I don't hate you."

"I know everything you just thought and you aren't happy that we came back, why?"

"You took the only friend I have ever made. You took Bella from me. I was helping her through a tough time and we became great friends, and then you came back." I paused and tried to hold back my tears. "She instantly snapped back into her routine of being with you, like I was nothing. In one month I was pretty sure she no longer remembered my existence. Why live for something which no one cares about?"

He seemed to think about my answer and nodded before walking towards the door. He paused and turned back to me, "Carlisle said you may leave in two days." He sighed. "She didn't forget about you, Tyler. I told her to leave you alone so when she was changed she didn't hurt you accidentally. It hurt her immensely to see you become depressed and alone. Since you know about us I think it would make her happy if you are friends again." He smiled before exiting the door and shutting it behind him.

I cried myself to sleep that night and left in the morning before Dr. Cullen arrived. I was able to walk and breathe fine so why stay? It was probably almost four in the morning and I was standing outside the Cullen's giant house.

I was about to knock when Alice opened the door smiling. I tried to give her one back but couldn't. I felt the tears trailing done my cheeks and flung myself in her arms. That was the first time I cried with someone in a long time and it felt right.

After my sobs ended I followed her into the house. It seemed empty until we entered the living room. Everyone froze at my entrance until Alice spoke. "Carlisle, may she live with us?"

I turned to her with shock on my face and she simply pushed me aside to talk to Carlisle. I was afraid to look at the family. Maybe they thought I asked? I was probably a jerk in their opinion.

A hand rested itself on my shoulder and I turned to see Edward. "We know you didn't ask her. Alice just wants you to be happy, as do we all."

In the end I was turned into one of them, a vampire. I didn't regret the decision ever. It was the best thing that happened to me. Alice and Edward are my close friends while Bella is still my best friend.

I finally got the father that I wanted, as well as the mother.

Please review!


End file.
